Mall Adventures
by LittleZmogTheCrimsonMooMoo
Summary: Rangiku and her captain head to the mall! A story about...well, Kinky french maid costumes and rum flavored ice cream. One-shot. Humor and fluff. Please R&R.


Hiya everyone! This is my third one-shot for Rangiku and Hitsugaya. Mostly just random fluff, and humor drabble. Please R&R. And enjoy!

***

The captain of the 10th division walked into his office with a cup of tea. Letting out a bit of a sigh only to see his vice at her desk with a large cup of sake. "Matsumoto. You didn't finish the paperwork, did you?"

Rangiku looked up at the sound of her captain's voice, and smiled happily. "As a matter of fact…" She stacked the paper work in a neat pile at the corner of her desk. "I did!"

He blinked, his bright turquoise eyes widening. He honestly hadn't expected her to have it finished. He smiled a little; simply at the relief of not having to do it himself. "So I guess you're celebrating with your usual cup of sake? After all, it's not often you actually get it all finished." A smirk twitched on his face as he took a sip of his tea, shutting his eyes as he did so.

She frowned slightly. "Is that supposed to be an insult? Maybe I would get it done more often If…If…" Her minds fell blank of a comeback.

He finished his sip, and lowered the tea cup. "No, I'm actually impressed you got it done. However, you would probably get it finished more often if you weren't drinking sake so often in the first place." He eyed the cup suspiciously before looking back down into his cup of green tea.

She just shrugged. "I have my sake. You have you're..." She placed a finger on her chin in thought. "What do you have?"

"The ability to not rely on something so trivial like an alcoholic drink?" He said nonchalantly, lifting his tea and taking another drink.

"I don't rely on it." She grinned at him. "It's just something I enjoy. Almost like a hobby? You know what a hobby is, right?

"Yes." He drawled the annoyance evident in his voice. "But I find it hard to believe you don't rely on it. I don't see how drinking could be a hobby...I'd classify you as an alcoholic if you considered it such a common thing to do." He put his tea down again, looking expectantly at Rangiku, but with certain smugness.

She nodded. "And I admit to it. I know I drink too much. But that's my problem. But it's soooo nice that you care, captain."

"Yes, at least you admit to it." He drank the rest of his tea in one sip. "It's hard not to care, Matsumoto. He looked up at her, his eyes unblinking but also displaying a bored expression. "I don't see how it's that great...I think tea is much better for you anyways."

His eyes were shut as he drank the tea, but he opened them as he set the porcelain cup down on the desk, watching the contents fall still.  
He let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair slightly. "When did you start the paperwork, anyways?" His eyes had rested on the stack sitting on the desk, and he had zoned out for a little before realizing it.

"Around eight this morning. I was up fairly early with nothing to do so...I came here, and decided to have myself a bit of sake along the way. I've finished it all ...so there's nothing really left to do."

"Since eight? Sheesh, that's a lot of work." He blinked at the stack again, taking another sip of tea.

"Hmm...That's so...Boring. Say captain, we should go do something"

"Like what, Matsumoto?"

"Umm...Something that will get us out of here. Oh! Let's go shopping."

He raised an eyebrow, looking at her expectantly. "...Shopping? Where...?"

"Well, I was thinking in Rukongai, but I've been to all the shops. We should go to the real world. They have soooo many shops! And it doesn't even have to be Karakura town; we could go hit the big city!"

"The big city...? Like Tokyo?"

Yeah! She gets up to leave. "Let's get a move on then!"

"W-wait- we're just going there for shopping? How are we going to go without permission and some sort of good reason, Matsumoto...?"

"Don't underestimate me captain!" She says with a grin. Once at the gates to the human world, she approaches the two guards, who are luckily also two young male shinigami. Once they spot Hitsugaya and his vice, they address the two, asking them how they are- And that ladies and gentlemen, is Rangiku Matsumoto's Que!

"Hey boys." She gave them a small frown. "I'm not too great…"

One of the guards asks her why, looking very concerned. "Well...You see, last time my captain and I were in the human world...I left one of my bags there! I had gone shopping the day before...And gotten myself a brand new dress!" They two guards look very concerned for her now, And she feels the need to tell them a bit more about this dress. "It's a dark, lovely red! And bout this high…" She used her hand and showed where the dress cuts off, which happens to be very high on her thigh. "…And it's on straps, with cute little flowers on the ends of the straps!"

She sighed "It looked really good on me, and showed off my curves very nicely too! If I got it back, I could even try it on for just the two of you!" She winked at the guards, who are flushed red and looking from her to one another.

"It's alright vice-captain! Don't be sad, if it means that much to you, we'll let you go to the real world for a bit and find your dress. Who knows, you might find an even better one to try on for us!" The two guards looked very happy with themselves.

"Really? Thank you so much!" The guards opened the gate for them and she turned back to her captain and winked.

Hitsugaya started gawking right when she was describing the dress, and promptly shut his mouth as she turned to him.  
"...Amazing…" He dipped his head, as he followed her into the gate, avoiding the slightly jealous gaze the two guards were giving him now.  
"Matsumoto, I shouldn't have underestimated you when it came to something like that."

She grins at the compliment. "Of course not captain!"

"Alright...lead the way. I'm not as familiar with...shopping outlets as you are."

She nodded. As they arrive through the gate...It also just so happens that they arrive -very- close to a -very- large mall. And her eyes light up slightly at the sight.

He was watching her, and followed her gaze, his jaw dropping at the sight of the giant building. "We're going in there?"  
In annoyance, he glances down at the now simple clothes he's wearing; tight fitting jeans and a regular black shirt. "Oh...great."

She just grins. "Why yes, we are going in there!" Rangiku starts walking -very fast- towards the mal. "C'mon!" She called out to him.

"Hey- Wait up!"

"C'mon, you're too slow!" She catches speed, laughing slightly, and half runs through the doors, with a big grin.

"..." Following her in, he glances up, immediately receiving judgmental glares from everyone hanging around the building. Him and Matsumoto did look a little odd together. So...what are we shopping for, again...?

"Hmm…" She looked over to her left, seeing a costume store. "Oh look! Let's go try costumes on!" She grabbed her captain's hand, and half-ran to the store.

"What? Wait! Matsumoto! I don't want to try on stupid costumes." He stammered and was dragged into the store, sighing heavily at all the costumes.

"And why not? It'll be fun captain!" She chirped and smiled at him. Walking over to the far shelves, she spotted a cute little French maid's costume. "Look at this one!" She said picking it up. "I'll be right back; I want to try it on." She headed over to the dressing rooms, throwing off her clothing with haste and pulling on the costume, it even came with a cute little hat. She came out of the dressing room. "Ta-da! What do you think?"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is that?"

"Why, it's a maid's costume. I think it looks just right on me!" She smiled, going to the long mirror against the dressing room door and twirling around. "I love it! I think I should wear it more often. Besides, it's certainly a site."

"Wh-what? A site?"

She just continued to smile and then tuned to him, a finger on her chin in thought. "We need to find you a better costume. Something that will match with mine! All of a sudden she grabbed him by the hand and pushed him over into the large changing room. She goes to the rack across the room. Coming back into the changing room soon later, holding up a 'Lord of the manor' costume. Complete with a short fancy robe, and even one of those poofy collar things. Before he had any time to protest, she quickly threw his clothing off, pulling the costume into him. holds up a 'lord of the manor' constume. Complete with a short fancy robe, and even one of those puffy collared shirts~ Here captain! You can be the lord of the manor, And I'll be your maid! ^^ Now can you dress yourself, or do I have to do everything? ~Before you can even answer, she gets too impacient and already has the costume off the hangger, quickly undressing you, and pulling the costume on you. She's done and steps back all in a manner of seconds~ Yay! You look adorable captain! And now we can show off your costumes to everyone!holds up a 'lord of the manor' constume. Complete with a short fancy robe, and even one of those puffy collared shirts~ Here captain! You can be the lord of the manor, And I'll be your maid! ^^ Now can you dress yourself, or do I have to do everything? ~Before you can even answer, she gets too impacient and already has the costume off the hangger, quickly undressing you, and pulling the costume on you. She's done and steps back all in a manner of seconds~ Yay! You look adorable captain! And now we can show off your costumes to everyoneholds up a 'lord of the manor' constume. Complete with a short fancy robe, and even one of those puffy collared shirts~ Here captain! You can be the lord of the manor, And I'll be your maid! ^^ Now can you dress yourself, or do I have to do everything? ~Before you can even answer, she gets too impacient and already has the costume off the hangger, quickly undressing you, and pulling the costume on you. She's done and steps back all in a manner of seconds~ Yay! You look adorable captain! And now we can show off your costumes to everyone!

((Lmao. I'm such a peerve))

"AH! Matsumoto!" By the time he's finished yelling her name he's already in the costume, blinking and wearing the strange tuxedo and puffy collar shirts. "Mat-Matsumoto..." He walked to the mirror, staring.

I'm still wearing the bunny ears. And this looks ridiculous...it's way too big, can I at least take off the weird robe and this stupid...puff in my shirt? -pokes it-

She stood behind him, taking out the bunny ears. "It's just right. It's tighter than your regular attire. And the puffy thing is part of the costume. It gives you character. Besides, now we're matching."

"How so?"

"See…You're the Lord of the Manor! And I'm your maid!" She said with grin. She walks over to the counter and picks up a pocket watch, coming back, and tucking it into his front robe pocket. "There! You look dashing! Now…What's my first order, my lord?"

"...Order?" He looked at her, his face flushed.

"Yes order. You know. Since you're my lord now!" She snickers. "You know...Like the maid. The server? The lady of the manor? The kinky slave? Call it what'cha want."

"Ki-kinky slave?" His eye twitched. "Well, can you at least take this stupid puff off?"

"Oh, well since you chose kinky slave, you can only give me certain types of orders. And that doesn't include taking the puff off." She says, stating that the whole maid, server, lady of the manor, kinky slave was actually a question for you to choose which. And you have decided kinky slave.

"I'm- I'm not going to ask you do anything like that! W-wait- since when did I choose kinky slave!?"

"Why not?" She smirked. "You chose kinky slave when I told you all the options. And then you said kinky slave. You didn't even mention the other. But I think it's a good choice! It's more fun that way!

((Oh geez. That's almost tooooo preverted))

"I- I was repeating you purposefully because I thought it was ridiculous, there's no way I'm going to order you to do anything...kinky." He frowns, his face blushing a little bit as he looks away, annoyed and still frustrated at the puff in his shirt.

"Psht. Stop making lame excuses. And what's wrong with kinky?"

"Nothing in your case. But I'm not really...quite...interested in asking something like that of you, I- I couldn't, it just won't happen." He continues glancing away, officially awkward out.

She burst out in laughter. "You obviously don't understand what I mean when I say kinky. You think of something else, captain, you pervert!"

He scoffs. "You're one to talk!"

She turns to one of the clerks and tells them something, quietly. All of a sudden the clerk brings his portable scanner, and starts scanning all the tags on their costumes, finishing quickly. Rangiku walks over to the counter to pay. "No need to take them off captain! I just had them scan it while I costumes are still on, so now we can just pay and go!"

"Wh-what!? He stammers, running over to the counter. "I don't want to wear this!"

"Too late! Already paid. And you don't want my money to go to waste…Now do you? Now C'mon! Let's go get some ice cream!"

Hitsugaya gets dragged out, and immediately feels like a total idiot; at least Matsumoto could get away with this.  
"Ice cream...?" He frowned, but blinked and looked up ahead at the parlor. Now that he thought about it, he was hungry.

"Yep!" She walks into the parlor. A few people seated around the small number of tables. Not too crowded. But not empty either. The parlor had a very impressive amount of flavors. She dragged him up to the counter with her, smiling to the clerk, which was a dark haired boy. Maybe around the age of 17. When Rangiku and Toushiro walked in, the boy turned to his co-worker and gave him a sort of "Wtf?" Look.

Rangiku walked over and looked down at the ice cream. "Um…Could I get two scoops of the rum flavored ice cream?" She asked with a smile.

work at an ice cream parlor. When he saw Toushiro and Rangiku, he turned to his co-worker, another boy, slightly younger, with a 'wtf?' look on his face~ Hiya! Um...~Looks down at the ice cream~ Could I get one scoop of the rum flavored ice cream aaaand...~She looked around to see if there were any other alcoholic flavors, but with no luck~...Make that two scoops of rum. ~Smiles~"Uh...Will do, Miss" Said the boy, having trouble taking his eyes of Rangiku's chest, and the rest of her outfit. He handed her the ice cream, and saw the annoyed looking kid standing to her side. "And for you're…Uh...Brother?" He asked.

Rangiku chuckled. "Oh no! That's not my brother. That's my lord, and I'm his kinky slave! She snickered and the boy's eyes widened slightly and he turned red. "Ehe…Right."

Toushiro watched in a bored fashion, making a choice of what flavor he wanted; there wasn't any watermelon...that was unfortunate. Though, he'd never seen it, so it could only be expected. As he heard "brother" he twitched, but gaped as Matsumoto went on to explain how she was his kinky slave and how he was her lord. Clenching his teeth, he completely avoided the stare of the clerk. Ordering with an expression of almost --- Grin and bear it. "Two scoops of vanilla."Clenching his teeth, he completely avoided the expectant stare of the clerk, ordering with an expression that was almost the definition of "Grin and bear it".-  
Two scoops of vanilla...

Rangiku looked over at him. "Vanilla? But that's so...Plain." She shrugged and turned back to the clerk. "My lord is so strange like that!" She giggles and winks at him. Making the clerk blush even more, and go to get Toushiro's ice cream. Mumbling something that sounds very much like "Lucky bastard" Under his breath to Toushiro. Which he would probably be able to hear anyways.

"One would think." He muttered back under his breath back, glancing up at Matsumoto and letting out a small sigh. The situation was...comical, he'd admit that, but he wished he could at least be wearing something more practical and not be referred to as "Lord".  
"Captain is fine, Matsumoto. And I like Vanilla, it's good." He stated honestly, glancing back up, now slightly impatient for the ice cream as he thought about it more.

She laughed and turned towards the clerk. "Now he wants' me calling him my captain. I think he has some kind of a pirate fantasy, with me and the serving wrench!" She takes the vanilla ice cream from the blushing clerk and passes it to Toushiro.

"Matsumoto, I am your cap-" He frowns, but glances up as he gets the ice cream, taking it and looking at it in surprise; he hadn't had ice cream for...forever. Without bothering to thank the clerk, he nodded towards Matsumoto before trying it, taking a small experimental lick, only to find it as delicious as vanilla ice cream had ever been.

Rangiku paid for the ice cream and the two of them left the parlor. So far…He didn't really like were this was going.

"Where shall we go next captain?" Rangiku asked happily.

"I don't care." He said as she trudged off ahead of her. "I doubt you can do much more to embarrass me."

Rangiku smirked. 'We'll see about that' she thought to herself as they continued walking down the mall. All eyes on them. The couple of freaks in strange costumes eating ice cream---Rangiku Matsumoto and her captain.

***

Yay! Finished another one. I'm gonna give the HitsuRan a bit of a rest, and I'm gonna write a new one for Byakuya and Yachiru. Not really as a pairing...Since that's kinda...weird...o.o

Anyways. It'll be up very soon! Thank you all so much. Till next time ----LittleZmog----


End file.
